A Hero's Darkness Haunts
by Mega Edgar
Summary: Link had returned to Hyrule thinking he destroyed Soul Edge, but one night a shadow he though he defeated during the rule of Ganon returns to get his revenge. How can he fight his darker self when it also has the powers of a legendary sword. new title!
1. The beginning

A Dark Return

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own any characters...

Link sat on the grass at Hylia Lake, he watched Epona play with the scarecrow tilting his head to the left. He then turned to look at the lake, thinking to himself how long it's been since he defeated Soul Edge. 'It's been a year now' Ever since he defeated Soul Edge there's been nothing but peace at Hyrule 'I wish something would happen that would take me to earth, Hyrule doesn't need me anymore... Who am I kidding? I just want to see them again...'

_"LINK! Watch out!" Sopithia yelled. Link quickly rolled to the side as Nightmare thrust his sword into the ground where he had been. Link was strangely feeling weakened, not by the combat with Nightmare but by a different means. However he did not know yet. "Cassandra! Sophitia! Get Link back, He's too tired!" Xiangua yelled, striking Nightmare as she talked. Nightmare moved his body back while removing his sword from the ground, he started with a vertical slash at Xiangua which she painfully blocked. Both Cassandra and Sophitia were running towards Link 'Xiangua...Please be alright... Damn... Why do I feel so tired, i can barely move...' Link was loosing more energy by the second, once Sopithia and Cassandra got there they were both seeing to see if there was anything they could do. "Sis, I don't know what to do!" Cassandra told Sophitia. Sophitia just sighned "Just make sure nothing happends to him, im going to help Xiangua" Sophitia stood up and turned to Nightmare "But sis! I want to fight too!" Sophitia turned around "No Cassandra... Link needs help, and I'm a better fighter. Me and the rest can take care of Nightmare " Cassandra held Link close to her and nodded at Sophitia "Please don't get hurt" Sophitia smiled, turned, and ran towards Nightmare. Xiangua was on the defensive, her wrist was hurting from blocking Nightmares Powerfull swings. Link could only watch, he could barely keep himself conciouse. Then he saw it, Soul Edge's eye was staring at Link, even with Nightmare swinging it around, It never lost its consentration on Link. _

_Kilik and Soung-Mina Joined Sophitia at taking the offensive after helping Mitsurugi recover from his defeat at a 1 on 1 versus Nightmare. He was still alive, but after receiving huge gashes at his chest from Nightmares Vertical Spin. "Cass...Cassandra... The eye... Ge...Get...The eye..." Link felt drained 'YOU WILL BE MINE HERO, YOU CANNOT FIGHT IT! BRING OUT YOUR HATE, LET POWER CONSUME YOU' Link could hear Soul Edge saying to him. 'I...won't... I... can't...' He was sure Soul Edge could hear his thoughts. 'EVEN IF YOU WONT CO-OPERATE, SOMEONE WITHIN YOU WILL' Link was confused. But he couldn't think of anything to do, he lay there, resting his head on Cassandra's chest. "Sophitia! Get the eye! Its weakening Link!" Cassandra yelled as loud as she could. Hoping she heard her. Things were going bad; Xiangua had been knocked out when Nightmare had done a Full Horizontal Swing with the flat side of his sword. Sophitia was on the offensive and did a vertical slash as hard as she could. Knowing if he blocked her, she might lose her balance... as she thought, Nightmare blocked, though there was a loud screeching sound coming from the sword which caused Nightmare to stumble a bit, during the impact, Sophitia had managed to hit the eye with the point of her sword. Link could slowly feel his strength returning now that the eye had lost contact with him. This was his chance to change the tide of the battle. "Cassandra, Help me stand" she nodded and tried her hardest to make it light on Link. He slowly pulled out his Bow, shaking still from the drainage of energy. He pulled out an arrow and set it on his bow. 'Please... Work' He concentrated as much as he could to power his arrow. 'This is for all of Hyrule!' His arrow suddenly glowed with a yellow aura. Soul Edge felt its power, it turned its eye to Link, and Nightmare also turned. Knocking Kilik away from him while turning. Sophitia and Soung Mina were the only standing now. But they were tired. Link knew this was it, either he did it now, or Soul Edge would drain him of his energy. He let the arrow fly towards Nightmare. And he fell unconscious. _

"I didn't even get a chance to say good bye" He looked down at his feet. Once he awoke from the battle he was back in Hyrule. 'Hell, i don't even know if we actually destroyed the thing... But nothing bad has happened so it must be gone... right...?' He layed back on the grass looking at the sky, stars were begging to show themselves now. As the sun would be setting soon. He turned and saw Epona walk slowly towards him "Hey girl, Ready to head back to the ranch?" Epona nodded. Link got up and patted Epona, and without much effort he swung himself to her back. "Lets go, Malon is waiting for you" Epona dashed towards the gate and jumped it without a problem. Link looked around Hyrule Field while Epona was heading to the ranch. 'Its so peaceful now. Nothing to do, nothing to save."

Epona suddenly stopped halfway to the ranch, but a major stop as link flew from her and landed on his back. There was a gold bug circling Epona, she had tried to get away, but it was too fast and appeared the way she was heading. Link got up and ran towards Epona. He quickly grabbed the bug and placed it in one of his bottles. Epona was still a bit shaken up by the bug and was trying to get her ground back. Once she calmed down, he got on Epona again and they headed on their way again, this time non-stop "Epona, please don't do that again. That really hurt you know?".

Link had just finished putting Epona in her stall and was leaving trying to make as little noise as possible, but Malon had caught him. "Fairy boy! Are you leaving without saying Good bye?" she put on a sad look to make link feel guilty. "Umm. Of course not, its just i thought i saw a squirrel and I was going to try to catch it!" Wow that was a lame excuse he thought "Really? I knew there was a squirrel hiding somewhere around here! I saw him earlier this morning, but i thought i was just seeing things!" Link felt relieved "Yeah, Sorry Malon, but i have to go now, I have to go back to the forest to check on some things" She turned to link obviously sad "You cant stay?" "No, sorry. But ill come tomorrow morning and ill help you with the chores, okay?" She brightened up after that. "Okay, But you have to promise!" "I promise" he started turned towards the exit. "Okay fairy boy, See you tomorrow! And good night!" Link nodded started walking towards out

After about 30 minutes of a silent walk through out Hyrule he reached the Hollow tree to get inside the forest. "Home sweet home" and he walked inside. Once he got to the opening he crossed a small wooden bridge and headed into another hollow tree. This time the sight of his childhood home welcomed him. The Kokiro Forest, He headed through the sleeping village up to his tree house. 'Finally, i get to sleep in my bed after 3 days of being Zelda's bodyguard' he climbed the ladder and headed into his house. His small table in the middle. His bed on the back corner, his cups and plates on the left side on a small counter. And his small storage bin on the right, Link placed his Master Sword and Shield on the table and headed to his bed. "Good night Link" He muttered to himself he sat on his bed and settled in his small bed drifting to sleep.

Link felt himself shaking... He thought it was a dream until one of his cups fell from the hanger it was in and shatter, Waking Link up. The whole house was shaking, 'Earthquake? But how, the Deku sprout is protecting the forest' he grabbed his sword and shield carefully from the table and strapped it on quickly. He began running to the door and was stopped when his table cracked and fire broke from the cracks "Fire? How the..." He noticed the fire was catching his storage on fire "Oh crap!" he dashed and broke the seal on the box. He opened the box and reached inside to grab anything he could, However the inside of the box caught fire after link grabbed one of his masks and was forced to pull his hand out incredibly fast. "How..." He was shocked... he had just pulled out His Fiery Deity Mask! 'But how? I left this inside the moon after i defeated Majora!'

He put the mask inside a pocket in his tunic. His whole house was on fire now. The door was catching fire. He was dead if he didn't get out now. He started running for the door and felt something blow up from inside of his house. He was sent flying down the ladder and landed painfully on his back. "Ugh!" He got up slowly, and noticed the whole village was on fire. The smell of burnt flesh in the air... "Sweet Nayru... an earthquake could not have caused this!" Link looked for Saria's house but was stopped before he could start "But of course not, you out of all the people should know that Link..." Link turned around to face the figure that had spoken. "What? How... I killed you so many years ago!" Link shocked stared at a mirror image of him. "Dark Link... How did you manage to return?" Link looked at his figure. He looked largely different though. Last time he had fought him he was nothing but a black shadow. This time he looked exactly like Link. However he had silver hair, purple eyes, gray tights, and a black tunic. "Does it matter? And besides you should know better than anyone. I cannot die. I am you Link... I'm the dark part of you. The part you fear, the part you hate... I cannot die as long as you're living!" He yelled in a happy crazed voice. "But now... I can Kill you and still live..." Dark Link toned down his voice and grabbed the handle of his sword. Link seeing this quickly unsheathed his sword. "I don't understand what you mean... But I killed you once, and ill do it again!" Link got in his battle stance "Kill is such a harsh word don't you think? You merely sealed me away from this world. And besides, Last time we fought I did not have this power…" Dark Link unsheathed his sword... Shocking Link completely... Soul Edge. "You see... If i kill you now, ill still live because of the power of the sword! I wont hold back this time"

Dark Link Charged at Link and did i horizontal slash. Link Blocked with his shield and did a horizontal slash at Dark Link. Dark Link blocked with his own shield. Which looked a lot like pink flesh stretched over a hylian shield but with an eye at the middle. Dark Link quickly grabbed link arm while he was regaining his balance from the block. He pulled Link closer to him and head butted him on the chest causing link to fall to the ground. Link could feel the air being pushed out of his lungs, "Damn, he's way stronger than before" Dark link stood over links downed body and kicked him in the stomach, all link could do was receive the blow and try to deal with the pain "How does it feel Link? Do you like the pain?" Link stayed quiet, trying to recover his breath as fast as he could. "Don't ignore me you pathetic excuse for a hero!" Dark Link lost his temper and kicked Link in the face. Link received the blow with nothing but a grunt. Link clenched his sword and quickly slashed upward. It his Dark Link in his thigh. Link quickly rolled to his side and readied himself to attack the wounded Dark Link. "Ugh... Damnit!" Link was studying him carefully, making sure he would pull off anything. "Are you sure your Dark Link and not some Wannabe? Because last time he put up a fight?" Link mocked him, Making Dark Link pissed off "Your lucky I was careless... Ill fight with you some other time. Meanwhile... I hope you enjoyed your stay back home... Because you're coming back to earth to help me find the rest of the shards!" Link was confused. 'The portal to our worlds was sealed, nothing can go in or out..." But then a Purple portal generated from behind link he turned to see it and was caught off guard when Dark Link tackled Link into the portal. While inside the vortex link felt Dark Link grabbing his arm "Remember my friend, Find me the shards. It won't only benefit me... but you as well" Dark Link let go of his arm and Link blacked out.

Links head hurt when he awoke... he could hear the chirping of birds and the brushing of trees. Link slowly opened his eyes. Still dizzy from the experience. He stood up, leaning on a nearby tree for support and looked at his surroundings... There he saw a sight that he thought he would never see again... The City of Athens.

A/N: Yeah like…. That's my first 2 fightscenes that I have written ever soo… Yeah ill write more later :p


	2. The Guardian

Well… Ok here's the thing I had the second chapter done about 5 months ago. But it was a 6k word chapter, so I wasn't fully done with it and my computer got affected by a virus which resulted in me having to reformat my computer… so I lost the chapter. I'll just put the chapters one by one I guess. So I got pissed and kinda just stopped writing it lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Also I'll be referring to Dark Link as Shadow now since it will make everything go faster and easier to understand

--

Soul Edge was an entity beyond anything that humans could ever comprehend. Its power was so destructive and full of deceit that it had corrupted all of its wielders. And now that power was in the hands of the shadow of one of the strongest warriors known to the world.

Shadow sat on the throne of a castle he had destroyed when he had arrived on earth. With the power of Soul Edge this was a simple task. Dead bodies lay all over the floor and through the corridor, blood splattered all over the stone walls. Shadow closed his eyes, tilting his head up towards the ceiling of the throne room. The smell of blood and sweat lingered heavily in the air. All of the people he had killed in this castle and not one had a soul that could satisfy Soul Edge's thirst.

"Such a shame really… I would have expected at least one person would put up a fight" Shadow unsheathed Soul Edge. "So what shall we do next? It is still too early to attack Link and we don't even know where his current location is" Soul Edge's eye disappeared and revealed an image of a white city. "_That place has the presence of two shards. Both feel like their powers are being suppressed by some means. So I cannot feel their exact location."_

"So you would have me attack the city and retrieve the shards?" Shadow opened his eyes, his once black eyes had turned into a bright purple color and for once shined as the moonlight made contact with them. His silver hair shined in the moonlight that passed though the broken windows of the throne room. "_There is no need to attack the city yourself. It looks like there are enough dead bodies here to destroy a small army or humans or maybe we should summon the guarding." _

"Are you sure? Casting a spell like that will weaken you way more than you already are." Shadow scanned the room for a quick estimate on how many bodies were there. He could see close to fifty dead bodies scattered around the room there were probably more outside though. '_Do you doubt me? Summon Charade and have it collect the shards."_

"Very well, if that is your wish master" Shadow closed his eyes and raised Soul Edge towards the ceiling. "Oh guardian of hell, In the name of the sword of destruction…" The wind had begun getting stronger around Shadow, causing the bodies around him to slightly shake around him "Hear my call, the call of the wielder of destruction…" The symbol of an eye appeared under Shadow. He could feel the presence of an aura that was full of nothing but hate and the desire to kill "Bring forth the evil of hell and salvage the souls of these mortal fools…" Soul Edge began to release a blood red aura, he could feel the power of Soul Edge begin to manifest and resonate with the symbol under Shadow. "Hear my call, I call forth you guarding of hell, in the name of the sword of destruction, lend me your strength!"

Shadow then impaled Soul Edge into the middle of the eye inside the symbol that had appeared on the ground. Bring red light shined through the room, the bodies of the people in the room had begun to burn and he could hear the screams and cries of thousands. Shadow looked forward. He could see something begin to form. The bones of the burning bodies were coming together, forming a skeletal structure.

Fire was running through the monster standing in front of him. Shadow could not help it. the screams he heard made him feel so much pleasure. He wanted to kill so much, the only thing that could bring him satisfaction since he had made a pact with Soul Edge. Oh how he loved those screams of pain and fear of the innocent. He let out a crazed madman's laugh. The power flowing through his body was overwhelming. "Guardian! Go to the City of Athens. There lay two shards of the sword of destruction, recover them and bring them to me! Kill all that oppose you!"

The creature known as Charade had acknowledged the command. Fire spewed from his body and it grew so large that it engulfed him completely. Shadow could see Charade being engulfed in a pillar of fire that shot out from underneath him. The pillar broke a hole through the ceiling and looked as if it were trying to reach the heavens.

Once the pillar had vanished in front of Shadow he could not sense the monster anywhere. The evil presence around the room had begun to diminish. Sanity had begun to retake its control of Shadow. "Do not fail me or my master. For this is the beginning of a new era! The era of destruction!" Shadow let out another crazed laugh, his eyes moved like those of a lunatic "only the worthy will be able to live in this world, only those with the desire to kill those who stand in front of them, only those who care not about the well being of the weak." He picked up Soul Edge from the ground and held it out in front of him. "Yes… And you will help me bring forth this new era… Nothing will stop me, not even the Hero of Time!"

--

Well, I had another version of chapter 2 that was 3 thousand words in, but my computer was attacked by a hacker and I lost the data for it, so I literally lost my motivation on it. This is just a short version and hopefully ill get motivated to write more within the next month


End file.
